


Callate y Baila conmigo

by itsonlyfaith_13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Beth Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyfaith_13/pseuds/itsonlyfaith_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El no conoce la canción, pero ella sí y eso es más que suficiente para Daryl, la voz de Beth se une rápidamente y siente que podría llorar nuevamente, pensó que nunca podría escuchar su voz de nuevo. <br/>"¿Baila conmigo Sr Dixon?" Pregunta con una sonrisa. <br/>"No se bailar"<br/> "Cállate y baila conmigo Daryl" Ella sonríe a el imitando la canción. <br/>Beth y Daryl. Zona segura. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callate y Baila conmigo

Cállate y baila conmigo  
Encontré esta canción hace unos días y lo único que podía hacer era imaginarme a Beth y Daryl bailando en un comedor. Espero que disfruten.

Daryl Dixon nunca fue un hombre de creencias ni antes ni después de la vuelta, pero ahora no puede evitar preguntarse si hay algo mas alla arriba, algo que no es tan injusto como todos pensarían, al menos no con el, no con Maggie porque les devolvió lo único que había odiado perder en su vida, a Beth.   
Beth dice a el muy seguido que no importa como es que esta devuelta, lo importante es que volvió, pero no puede evitar preguntárselo seguido aunque conoce la historia que ella y Morgan le contaron. 

Sus recuerdos a menudo vuelven a la primer noche que la tuvieron entre las paredes de la zona de seguridad, recuerda como todos se juntaron en la casa de Rick mirándola como si fuera a desaparecer, los más nuevos como si no lo creyeran, todos con una fascinación en sus rostros.  
Beth piensa al igual que algunos de ellos que Alejandria simplemente parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el dolor de cabeza persiste pero no es nuevo, ya no más. En la primer noche no duerme, la cama es muy suave para lo que solía ser el frio suelo del bosque, incluso el silencio la hace incomoda.   
Se desliza fuera de la cama rápidamente y en silencio como el cazador que ahora está buscando le enseño. El está en el porche esa noche como lo supuso, atento a cualquier peligro. 

“Hey” Ella dice y se desliza con su cuerpo pegado al suyo contra la pared, sus hombros se tocan.  
“Hey” Hay algo mas ahí en su voz que suena casi rota a ella. No hablaron desde que ella llego, el solo la miro en silencio.   
“¿Estás bien?” Daryl suelta una risa ronca, forzada pero se siente bien   
“Estás loca ¿Lo sabes?” Pregunta y mueve su cabeza para mirarla fijamente “Debería estar haciendo esa pregunta”   
Beth se encoge de hombros y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él, las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro antes de que pueda contenerse, no es tristeza lo que siente, es una felicidad muy grande por haberlo encontrado. Daryl vuelve la cabeza en su pelo, siente sus lagrimas también “No lo creo” murmura.

Beth gira su cuerpo de manera de que ahora está en su regazo, sus movimientos son impropios de ellos, Daryl suele sentirse incomodo ante el contacto pero no con ella, jamás con ella. Beth lo abraza con fuerza, pueden sentir los corazones de ambos latiendo con fuerza “Estoy aquí” Ella murmura, su voz entrecortada por el llanto.   
“Estoy aquí Daryl” Ella necesita decir su nombre, necesita seguir repitiéndolo para asegurarse que es real “Estoy aquí” Repite  
“No puedo creerlo, lo vi, te vi, yo te lleve fuera del hospital” Murmura en su pelo “Beth” Su nombre en sus labios es suave casi como un murmullo  
.   
Se siente el movimiento dentro de la casa, Rick, Beth supone, se escucha el llanto tranquilo de Judith y la voz de Michonne, la luz delantera se prende pero se apaga rápidamente, saben que necesitan esto, necesitan su momento. 

Pasa un tiempo hasta que ambos dejan de llorar, las manos de Daryl están duras en sus costados, en su espalda en su pelo, se mueve debajo de ella y Beth se acomoda entre sus piernas, tranquila con un poco de espacio, no importa que Daryl la abrace devuelta es consciente de su incomodidad.  
“¿Cómo?” Pregunta, y Beth contiene el aliento, no había respondido cuando Maggie pregunto, tampoco ante la mirada curiosa de Carol o Rick, pero de alguna manera no se siente tan mal cuando Daryl pregunta así que su historia comienza despacio. Ambos se aferran al otro en las partes mas difíciles, algunas lagrimas mas siguen saliendo después de un rato. 

Daryl no dice nada y se preocupa por unos momentos pero recuerda, recuerda como era el siempre, tranquilo y de pocas palabras, Beth se alegra de ver que eso no cambio. 

Horas pasaron desde que se acurruco entre sus piernas y su mano se despega de costado donde sorprendentemente la esta abrazando para ir a su propia cintura, agarra algo y lo sostiene frente a ella nuevamente, no puede ver su cara pero sabe que sus facciones están preocupadas.   
“Carol me lo dio” Se aclara la garganta “Pensó que podía ayudarme pero siempre fue el tuyo Beth”   
Beth está sorprendida por decir menos, sostiene el cuchillo en sus manos y antes de que pueda detenerlo, se da vueltas en sus brazos, acurruca en sus brazos y llora, llora peor que lo que había llorado antes. Después de un rato de su llanto violento y triste se detiene, Daryl todavía esta sosteniéndola y la levanta en sus brazos como aquella mañana en la funeraria. Ella no va a contar la otra vez que tuvo que llevarla de esa manera, esa vez no va a contar nunca más. 

Se acurruca en sus brazos de manera cómoda, el sol está saliendo en algún lugar y algunas personas se están levantando en la zona segura pero Beth nunca se sintió tan cansado. Las lágrimas secas todavía están en su rostro y como Daryl la apoya en la cama tan suave como una pluma pasa sus manos suavemente por sus mejillas para sacar cualquier rastro.  
“Nunca pensé que podría estar tan feliz de ver a una persona llorar” murmura  
“Nunca pensé que iba a ver a Daryl Dixon llorar dos veces” Ella murmura de vuelta y pasa sus manos por las mejillas de el también. Se duerme rápidamente después de eso. Daryl se instala en el costado de la cama y mira su respiración, se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón.

Nadie hace preguntas al día siguiente ni a los próximos cuando salen juntos de la habitación de Beth, Carol sonríe mucho incluso Michonne hace alguna broma, Rick no pregunta a su hermano pero igual lo codea cuando ella pasa a su lado y sonríe. Daryl le dice que no es la maldita secundaria pero esta sonriendo también. 

Hay una fiesta de bienvenida dos semanas después de su arribo pero ninguno de ellos dos va, Maggie está decepcionada por decir menos y Beth no puede importarle menos lo que su hermana tenga para decir a ella el dia siguiente, Daryl roba con ayuda de Carl algunas cervezas de la recepción y las lleva a la casa, prometiendo al chico que va a tener su primer trago con él.   
“No tan fuerte como mooshine pero puede servir” Pasa uno a ella y se asientan en un silencio cómodo  
“Encontré algo para ti en la carrera” Se para del sillón donde ambos se sentaron para buscar un pequeño reproductor de cd en la mesa “Tenemos electricidad ahora” Se encoge de hombros.   
“No puedo creerlo” Beth murmura y pasa sus dedos como si fuera lo más preciado y frágil del mundo “¿Encontraste algún cd?” Pregunta cautelosa y Daryl sonríe ante su emoción asintiendo como le alcanza uno. 

El no conoce la canción, pero ella sí y eso es más que suficiente para Daryl, la voz de Beth se une rápidamente y siente que podría llorar nuevamente, pensó que nunca podría escuchar su voz de nuevo. Como la canción se termina Beth mira a el con emoción en su rostro.   
“Todavía canto” Murmura “Todavía canto” Repite y se para “¿Baila conmigo sr Dixon?” Pregunta con una sonrisa.  
“Yo no bailo chica” Daryl niega con la cabeza pero estira la mano a ella de igual manera. Se encuentra balanceándose torpemente con sus manos en su cintura.  
“No se bailar” Repite   
“Cállate y baila conmigo Daryl” Ella sonríe al imitando la canción.  
Beth comienza a cantar y sonríe como él se tropieza. Daryl piensa que nada podría ser más acertado como la canción. 

 

No te atrevas a mirar atrás,  
sigue mirándome.  
Dije que te estás conteniendo,  
ella me dijo; ¡cállate y baila conmigo!  
Esta mujer es mi destino,  
dijo, oh oh oh  
¡cállate y baila conmigo!

Éramos victimas de la noche,  
la química física, criptonita,  
inevitable al ritmo y a las luces tenues,  
oh, nacimos para estar juntos,  
nacimos para estar juntos.

Me cogió del brazo,  
no sé cómo sucedió,  
fuimos a la pista de baile, y me dijo:

No te atrevas a mirar atrás,  
sigue mirándome.  
Dije que te estás conteniendo,  
ella me dijo; ¡cállate y baila conmigo!  
Esta mujer es mi destino,  
dijo, oh oh oh  
¡cállate y baila conmigo!

La canción termina y él se inclina para abajo encontrando sus labios con los de ella, se siente como un adolescente en un baile de graduación. Daryl se siente cálido de una manera extraña mientras mueve sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos se mueven al costado de su cara sosteniéndola, cuando se separan ambos jadeando, apoyan su frente en el otro.   
No hay palabras, no las necesitan, aunque las paredes se sienten endebles a sus costados, aunque nada parezca lo suficientemente seguro nunca más, se tienen entre ellos y lo saben.  
A lo lejos un reloj marca la hora.

 

Estoy pasando por momentos de cambio en mi vida y no estoy prestando tanta atención a la publicación de las cosas, pido disculpas si alguien que lee “perfectamente imperfectos” está viendo esto. Prometo actualizar cuando encuentre el tiempo.   
¡Hasta la próxima y deja un comentario si lo amaste o odiaste!


End file.
